


On Top of the World

by hufflepuffkaspbrak



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Road Trip, They're best friends okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepuffkaspbrak
Summary: Bev and Richie go on a best friends road trip before they go off to college.





	On Top of the World

It was two in the morning, wind blowing through Richie and Beverly's hair as the car sped down the highway, screams of joy erupting from their mouths. The music from the radio flooded their ears and Bev's hands were throw up into the air, Richie's firmly on the wheel of the car.

"Welcome to Georgia, Miss Marsh." Richie yelled over the loud noise as they passed by a state welcome sign.

Beverly sat as far up in her seat as possible, looking around at her surrounding and she laughed. "It looks the same."

"The joys the United States, there's no difference across state lines." Richie laughed along with her.

"We might as well be back in motherfucking Maine."

Richie let go of the wheel with one hand and put it on top of Bev's. He glanced away from the road for a second to look at her. "Never again."

Bev smiled at him and turned the radio up even more. The car zoomed down the road, empty for the most part, only the sounds of the music and their own voices echoing in the night. Bev leaned back in her seat, her head falling all the way back and she closed her eyes, letting the cool wind sting her face.

The pair had graduated from high school only weeks before, both beyond happy to be done with it. Neither of them had had the best experience in high school. Sure, it could have been worse, they had 5 other best friends with them always, but not feeling like you completely fit in took a toll on a person. As a final act of childhood rebellion, the pair left a note for their parents (not that they would care), got into Richie's piece of shit car with everything they owned and drove off.

Their friends were shocked when they heard, knowing that the best friends had wanted to go on a road trip since before they could remember. It seemed like the last time they could accomplish that dream considering they were going off to different colleges, Richie going to Los Angeles with his boyfriend, Stan, and Beverly going off to Chicago with her boyfriend, Ben.

Beverly opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side, looking at her best friend. "Thank you." She spoke loudly to make sure she was heard over the noise.  
  
Richie lowered the radio. "For what?"  
  
"This." She smiled. "For taking me away from Derry. For being my best friend. For everything."

"Bev, I would do anything for you." He reached over and ruffled her hair.

She smoothed down her hair with a chuckle. "I'm serious! I don't know what I would've done in that shit town without you."

"Don't act like I'm a savior." Richie's voice was void of its usually teasing nature. "You're the one that kept me from going fucking insane. From blowing up at the ripe old age of, like, 15."

"What about Stan?" Bev asked.

"Oh, I love him, with all my heart, wanna marry him one day. But, Marsh, you're my fucking soulmate."

Beverly looked at him with tears in her eyes and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her mouth to give it a soft kiss. He looked over at her and she reached up to push his face to continue looking at the road. "Don't kill us, Tozier."

"I wouldn't crash when I have such precious cargo in the car, don't worry."

She laughed and let out a sigh of contentment. The two were silence for the next couple of minutes, the radio hardly making a noise. Just two teenagers, fully lost in their own minds. Bev just stared at Richie with a smile on her face, her thoughts wandering all over the place. _Were they still going to be best friends after this?_ She shook her head at her own thoughts, that was a question for another day.

"Where are we heading?" She finally spoke up.

Richie grinned. "We're out of Derry, we can go anywhere in the whole damn world."

"Well, not anywhere, we only have your shitty car."

"I feel like I'm on top of the fucking world with you, Marsh, I could get this car to go anywhere."

 


End file.
